Glaucoma is a significant public health problem, because glaucoma is a major cause of blindness. The blindness that results from glaucoma involves both central and peripheral vision and has a major impact on an individual's ability to lead an independent life.
Glaucoma is an optic neuropathy (a disorder of the optic nerve) that usually occurs in the setting of an elevated intraocular pressure. The pressure within the eye increases and this is associated with changes in the appearance (“cupping”) and function (“blind spots” in the visual field) of the optic nerve. If the pressure remains high enough for a long enough period of time, total vision loss occurs. High pressure develops in an eye because of an internal fluid imbalance.
The eye is a hollow structure that contains a clear fluid called “aqueous humor.” Aqueous humor is formed in the posterior chamber of the eye by the ciliary body at a rate of about 2.5 microliters per minute. The fluid, which is made at a fairly constant rate, then passes around the lens, through the pupillary opening in the iris and into the anterior chamber of the eye. Once in the anterior chamber, the fluid drains out of the eye through two different routes. In the “uveoscleral” route, the fluid percolates between muscle fibers of the ciliary body. This route accounts for approximately ten percent of the aqueous outflow in humans. The primary pathway for aqueous outflow in humans is through the “canalicular” route that involves the trabecular meshwork and Schlemm's canal.
The trabecular meshwork and Schlemm's canal are located at the junction between the iris and the sclera. This junction or corner is called “the angle.” The trabecular meshwork is a wedge-shaped structure that runs around the circumference of the eye. It is composed of collagen beams arranged in a three-dimensional sieve-like structure. The beams are lined with a monolayer of cells called trabecular cells. The spaces between the collagen beams are filled with an extracellular substance that is produced by the trabecular cells. These cells also produce enzymes that degrade the extracellular material. Schlemm's canal is adjacent to the trabecular meshwork. The outer wall of the trabecular meshwork coincides with the inner wall of Schlemm's canal. Schlemm's canal is a tube-like structure that runs around the circumference of the cornea. In human adults, Schlemm's Canal is believed to be divided by septa into a series of autonomous, dead-end canals.
The aqueous fluid travels through the spaces between the trabecular beams, across the inner wall of Schlemm's canal into the canal, through a series of about 25 collecting channels that drain from Schlemm's canal and into the episcleral venous system. In a normal situation, aqueous production is equal to aqueous outflow and intraocular pressure remains fairly constant in the 15 to 21 mmHg range. In glaucoma, the resistance through the canalicular outflow system is abnormally high.
In primary open angle glaucoma, which is the most common form of glaucoma, the abnormal resistance is believed to be along the outer aspect of trabecular meshwork and the inner wall of Schlemm's canal. It is believed that an abnormal metabolism of the trabecular cells leads to an excessive build up of extracellular materials or a build up of abnormally “stiff” materials in this area. Primary open angle glaucoma accounts for approximately eighty-five percent of all glaucoma. Other forms of glaucoma (such as angle closure glaucoma and secondary glaucomas) also involve decreased outflow through the canalicular pathway but the increased resistance is from other causes such as mechanical blockage, inflammatory debris, cellular blockage, etc.
With the increased resistance, the aqueous fluid builds up because it cannot exit fast enough. As the fluid builds up, the intraocular pressure (IOP) within the eye increases. The increased IOP compresses the axons in the optic nerve and also may compromise the vascular supply to the optic nerve. The optic nerve carries vision from the eye to the brain. Some optic nerves seem more susceptible to IOP than other eyes. While research is investigating ways to protect the nerve from an elevated pressure, the only therapeutic approach currently available in glaucoma is to reduce the intraocular pressure.
The clinical treatment of glaucoma is approached in a step-wise fashion. Medication often is the first treatment option. Administered either topically or orally, these medications work to either reduce aqueous production or they act to increase outflow. Currently available medications have many serious side effects including: congestive heart failure, respiratory distress, hypertension, depression, renal stones, aplastic anemia, sexual dysfunction and death. Compliance with medication is a major problem, with estimates that over half of glaucoma patients do not follow their correct dosing schedules.
When medication fails to adequately reduce the pressure, laser trabeculoplasty often is performed. In laser trabeculoplasty, thermal energy from a laser is applied to a number of noncontiguous spots in the trabecular meshwork. It is believed that the laser energy stimulates the metabolism of the trabecular cells in some way, and changes the extracellular material in the trabecular meshwork. In approximately eighty percent of patients, aqueous outflow is enhanced and IOP decreases. However, the effect often is not long lasting and fifty percent of patients develop an elevated pressure within five years. The laser surgery is not usually repeatable. In addition, laser trabeculoplasty is not an effective treatment for primary open angle glaucoma in patients less than fifty years of age, nor is it effective for angle closure glaucoma and many secondary glaucomas.
If laser trabeculoplasty does not reduce the pressure enough, then filtering surgery is performed. With filtering surgery, a hole is made in the sclera and angle region. This hole allows the aqueous fluid to leave the eye through an alternate route.
The most commonly performed filtering procedure is a trabeculectomy. In a trabeculectomy, a posterior incision is made in the conjunctiva, the transparent tissue that covers the sclera. The conjunctiva is rolled forward, exposing the sclera at the limbus. A partial thickness scleral flap is made and dissected half-thickness into the cornea. The anterior chamber is entered beneath the scleral flap and a section of deep sclera and trabecular meshwork is excised. The scleral flap is loosely sewn back into place. The conjunctival incision is tightly closed. Post-operatively, the aqueous fluid passes through the hole, beneath the scleral flap and collects in an elevated space beneath the conjunctiva. The fluid then is either absorbed through blood vessels in the conjunctiva or traverses across the conjunctiva into the tear film.
Trabeculectomy is associated with many problems. Fibroblasts that are present in the episclera proliferate and migrate and can scar down the scleral flap. Failure from scarring may occur, particularly in children and young adults. Of eyes that have an initially successful trabeculectomy, eighty percent will fail from scarring within three to five years after surgery. To minimize fibrosis, surgeons now are applying antifibrotic agents such as mitomycin C (MMC) and 5-fluorouracil (5-FU) to the scleral flap at the time of surgery. The use of these agents has increased the success rate of trabeculectomy but also has increased the prevalence of hypotony. Hypotony is a problem that develops when aqueous flows out of the eye too fast. The eye pressure drops too low (usually less than 6.0 mmHg); the structure of the eye collapses and vision decreases.
Trabeculectomy creates a pathway for aqueous fluid to escape to the surface of the eye. At the same time, it creates a pathway for bacteria that normally live on the surface of the eye and eyelids to get into the eye. If this happens, an internal eye infection can occur called endophthalmitis. Endophthalmitis often leads to permanent and profound visual loss. Endophthalmitis can occur anytime after trabeculectomy. The risk increases with the thin blobs that develop after MMC and 5-FU. Another factor that contributes to infection is the placement of a bleb. Eyes that have trabeculectomy performed inferiorly have about five times the risk of eye infection than eyes that have a superior bleb. Therefore, initial trabeculectomy is performed superiorly under the eyelid, in either the nasal or temporal quadrant.
In addition to scarring, hypotony and infection, there are other complications of trabeculectomy. The bleb can tear and lead to profound hypotony. The bleb can be irritating and can disrupt the normal tear film, leading to blurred vision. Patients with blebs generally cannot wear contact lenses. All of the complications from trabeculectomy stem from the fact that fluid is being diverted from inside the eye to the external surface of the eye.
When trabeculectomy doesn't successfully lower the eye pressure, the next surgical step often is an aqueous shunt device. An aqueous diversion device of the prior art is a silicone tube that is attached at one end to a plastic (polypropylene or other synthetic) plate. With an aqueous shunt device, an incision is made in the conjunctiva, exposing the sclera. The plastic plate is sewn to the surface of the eye posteriorly, usually over the equator. A full thickness hole is made into the eye at the limbus, usually with a needle. The tube is inserted into the eye through this hole. The external portion of the tube is covered with either donor sclera or pericardium. The conjunctiva is replaced and the incision is closed tightly.
With prior art aqueous diversion devices, aqueous drains out of the eye through the silicone tube to the surface of the eye. Deeper orbital tissues then absorb the fluid. The outside end of the tube is protected from fibroblasts and scarring by the plastic plate. Many complications are associated with aqueous shunt devices. A thickened wall of scar tissue that develops around the plastic plate offers some resistance to outflow and in many eyes limits the reduction in eye pressure. In some eyes, hypotony develops because the flow through the tube is not restricted. Many physicians tie an absorbable suture around the tube and wait for the suture to dissolve post-operatively at which time enough scar tissue has hopefully formed around the plate. Some devices contain a pressure-sensitive valve within the tube, although these valves may not function properly. The surgery involves operating in the posterior orbit and many patients develop an eye muscle imbalance and double vision post-operatively. With prior art aqueous shunt devices, a pathway is created for bacteria to get into the eye and endophthalmitis can potentially occur.
The prior art includes a number of such aqueous shunt devices, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,825 (providing a tubular shunt from the anterior chamber to the corneal surface for the treatment of glaucoma), U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,901 (directed to a transscleral shunt from the anterior chamber to the subconjunctival space), U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,362 (teaching a helical steel implant that is placed to provide drainage from the anterior chamber to the subconjunctival space), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,701 (generally teaching shunting from the anterior chamber to the scleral or conjunctival spaces).
In addition to the prior art aqueous shunt devices described above, other prior art devices for glaucoma surgery have used setons, or other porous, wick-like components to divert and convey excess aqueous from the anterior chamber to the exterior ocular surface. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,634,418 and 4,787,885 (teaching the surgical treatment of glaucoma using an implant that consists of a triangular seton (wick)), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,436, (teaching the use of a porous device to shunt anterior chamber to subscleral space). These patents do not teach placement in Schlemm's canal.
Some prior art references for glaucoma management have been directed at Schlemm's canal, but these have not involved the placement of long-term, indwelling shunts. U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,399 teaches the temporary placement of a plastic or steel tube with preformed curvature in Schlemm's canal with injection of a viscous material through the tube to hydraulically expand and hydrodissect the trabecular meshwork. The tube is removed from the canal following injection. Because the tube is directed outwardly from the eye for injection access, the intersection of the outflow element with the preformed curved element within Schlemm's canal is at about a 90 degree angle relative to the plane of the curvature, and 180 degrees away from the anterior chamber. Therefore, at no time does any portion of the '399 device communicate with the anterior chamber. Furthermore, relative to that portion within Schlemm's canal, this tube has a larger diameter injection cuff element, which serves as an adapter for irrigation. Therefore, this device is not adapted for shunting aqueous between the anterior chamber and Schlemm's canal.
Most of the problems that have developed with current glaucoma treatment devices and procedures have occurred because aqueous fluid is drained from inside of the eye to the surface of the eye. A need exists, then, for a more physiologic system to enhance the drainage of aqueous fluid from the anterior chamber into Schlemm's canal. In the vast majority of glaucoma patients, the resistance problem lies between Schlemm's canal and the anterior chamber. The canal itself, the collecting channels and the episcleral venous system all are intact. Enhancing aqueous flow directly into Schlemm's canal would minimize the scarring that usually occurs with external filtration procedure since the internal angle region is populated with a single line of nonproliferating trabecular cells. Enhancing aqueous flow directly into Schlemm's canal would minimize hypotony since the canal is part of the normal outflow system and is biologically engineered to handle the normal volume of aqueous humor. Enhancing aqueous flow directly into Schlemm's canal would eliminate complications such as endophthalmitis and leaks.